Disruptions
by BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Set Post DT Kim visits Reefside and shakes things up in Tommy's life. Not a KimTommy story Oneshot


A/N I've always wanted to do one of these stories, there just aren't enough of them out there so I hope you like it

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, I am making no profit off of this

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim pulled into the driveway in the middle of the woods. She looked down at the piece of paper on which she had written the address Billy had given her.

'I can't believe Tommy lives here' 

She took a minute to figure out what she was going to say to him. _'I can't just walk in there and tell him it was a mistake sending that letter. He may have moved on. It has been over 10 years. Though Billy did say he didn't think he was involved with anyone. Sitting here contemplating whether or not he will accept me or not isn't helping. I need to just walk in there and talk to him.'_

She took a couple deep breaths and opened the door and walked up to the house. As she waited for him to answer the bell, she heard a woman's voice from inside.

"Tommy! I gotta get back to the café. I'll be back later tonight okay! Oh Kira said she and Conner may stop by and if they do send them over. I'll call if I'm staying at my place instead of coming over for dinner. Bye!"

"Alright! See you later. Oh can you let whoever is at the door in?"

"Sure. See ya."

With that said a tall, striking redhead came into the hallway and opened the door for Kim.

"Hi. Can I help you?" she asked coolly, immediately recognizing her from Tommy's pictures and videos.

"Yeah I'm looking for Tommy Oliver. I'm an old friend of his. My name is Kimberly Hart." Kim told her, taken aback by her tone.

Turning around, she yelled into the house, "TOMMY!! It's Kim Hart!! Do you want to talk to her?"

"WHAT?!?! Uhh… Hold on." And she could hear footsteps running down stairs.

"I gotta go Tommy. Have fun!" and walked out the door to the motorcycle sitting in the lawn that had reminded Kim of Jason.

"Hey! Nice bike!"

"Thanks. My brother gave it to me."

"That was nice of him"

"Yeah, bye" and she rode off down the rode.

Kim turned away from the mysterious woman when Tommy came up to the door. She noticed that the years had been kind to him. He looked like he just gotten out of the shower because he was still pulling on his shirt which provided her with a good view of his rock hard abs. Looking up she noticed that he had cut his hair and briefly wondered if that woman had made him do it but drove it quickly out of her mind. He had grown a small goatee and she was surprised that though he looked completely different, he looked a lot better than in high school.

"Kim? Can I help you with something?" he inquired when she remained quiet.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I was wondering, if it isn't too late, if I could explain the letter to you."

Tommy nodded and led her inside to the couch before taking his own seat in the big chair.

"When I went to Florida, I had no one, nothing but gymnastics. You guys were all across the country and Trini, Zack, and Jason were in Geneva. When this guy asked me out I was so happy to be able to talk to someone that I didn't think anything of it. After a few weeks I thought I loved him and so I sent you the letter. A few days later, a new gymnast showed up and I was all of a sudden chop liver. I meant nothing and I had given up everything for him. After that things just fell apart. Jason came and took me back to Angel Grove but then Divatox captured us and later I saw how happy you were with Kat and I thought that I had done the right thing in setting you free. Then Jason told me you guys broke up and he and Kat started dating and I wasn't sure what to do about our situation. I still love you Tommy. I never stopped. I was just caught up in the moment there. Billy told me you weren't seeing anyone and I thought that maybe we could have another try." She stopped and looked at Tommy for the first time since she started talking. He was sitting there in shock. When he didn't say anything, Kim crossed over to him and leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. She broke away only when she heard something drop on the floor behind her.

Turning around, she saw the woman from before standing there with her mouth hanging open, tears almost in her eyes, and a book on the floor by her feet, what Kim had heard drop. She had been so intent on getting the facts across to Tommy that she hadn't heard the motorcycle pull up. She turned around to face Tommy and was startled by what she saw in his eyes.

Shame and disappointment ruled over his features but she also found guilt and anger.

"Tommy? What's wrong?"

Before he had a chance to reply, the redhead picked up her book and ran out to her bike and drove off. Tommy went running out the door after her, throwing Kim to floor in the process. She quickly got up and ran after him in time to jump in his Jeep as he pulled out the driveway. He didn't speak a word as they raced through Reefside, despite her many questions like, 'Who was that?', 'What is going on?', and 'Where are we going?' chief among them.

A few minutes later they pulled up to a building that reminded Kim of the Juice Bar only inside there were computers instead of workout equipment. Tommy immediately walked up to young man in white who was preparing smoothies behind the counter.

"Hey Trent, where's Hayley?"

"She just ran in the back room, why is everything okay? She looked really upset"

Tommy sighed and walked around the counter and through the door leading to the office and storage rooms.

Once Tommy disappeared, Kim walked up to the counter and took a seat.

"Hi can I get you anything?" the guy in white, Trent, asked her.

"No, but can you tell me what the relationship with Tommy and.. Hayley is?"

He looked at her strangely like thought she was nuts for not knowing.

"I'm visiting from out of town. I haven't seen or really spoken to Tommy in a couple of years" she supplied.

"Oh. Um Hayley is Dr. O, Tommy's, fiancée. They got 2 months ago. Why do you ask?"

Kim looked down at the counter, mentally beating the crap out of herself, and Billy.

"Um because he and I used to go out and I didn't know he was seeing someone let alone engaged, and I sort of kissed him and Hayley walked in on us." She told him.

Trent merely glared at her in shock before excusing himself to help some customers. When he returned he simply ignored her and she sat to wait for Tommy to come back, hopefully with Hayley so that she could apologize.

(Tommy's POV)

He walked into the storage room to find Hayley curled away in a corner crying. It hurt him like a knife to the chest to see her crying, especially over him.

"Hayley?"

"Get away from me Tommy!"

"Hayley just listen to me"

"NO, I trusted you. I opened up and I got hurt again"

That stung him even more, he had sworn to help her get over her abusive childhood and help her trust people again and he had treated as bad as her dad had.

"Hayley, I'm so sorry. I had no control over the situation. No im not saying it was Kim's fault. It was mine too but it happened so fast that nothing processed until it was over. She was telling me about why she sent the letter and then she was in my lap kissing me. Yes I should have pushed her away but I didn't. I would never intentionally hurt you Hayley, I love you." When he finished, he reached over and laid a hand on her shoulder. When she leaned into it, he took that as a sign and wrapped both of his arms around her and hugged her close to him. After a few minutes her tears stopped and she stood up and faced him.

"This isn't over. It may take awhile to trust you again but I guess I can put this back on."

And she reached down to one of the nearby crates and picked up the three-stone gem engagement ring he had given her and slipped it back on her left ring finger. Giving him a small smile, she grabbed his hand and they walked out to the main room where Kim repeated exactly what Tommy had said. Adding only that it was all her fault and Tommy had nothing to with it.

"Alright but no offense, it may be awhile before I can see you without wanting to slap you" Hayley told her honestly.

Kim nodded understandingly and asked her if it was okay if she and Tommy talked every now and then. She didn't want to lose his friendship all over again. Hayley replied that if she waited a couple of weeks that would probably be okay with her. Kim nodded again and offered her hand to Hayley, who took it in a show truce. Shortly after the trio left to return to Tommy's. Kim got into her car and drove back to Angel Grove while the other two walked into the house to get over the mornings' events.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N NO KIM BASHING!!! Im proud of myself. I don't begrudge others' opinions of her but I personally think that Kim isn't the best character to grace the Power Ranger screen and she defenantly doesn't deserve Tommy

REVIEW!! Please and I should be updating my others stories soon though I would appreciate if someone would be able to help me with the fic "Back to Reality" so if you would like to help, let me know and ill send you want ive got, when I get it

-EagleQ


End file.
